Starting Over in Storybrooke
by wanderingmindstravelfar
Summary: Hook and Emma spend the night together. Emma tells her parents about their budding relationship. Will she be able to balance the two men in her life (Hook and Henry) as she starts anew in Storybrooke? [A follow up to the Season 3 finale]
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction_

* * *

><p>Emma swallows timidly and opens her eyes, still recovering from the daze of their shared kisses. Killian flashes her a light smile.<p>

"We should _probably_ head inside," she whispers reluctantly, though she'd much rather continue their business on the patio.

"Of course," he agrees, taking her hand as they rise slowly from the table.

Emma debates whether or not to let go of him as they enter the diner. Luckily Hook seems to sense her unease, giving her hand one last squeeze before releasing it. "Fancy a drink?" he asks, holding the door for her to go inside.

"Love one," Emma responds with a shy smile.

As Hook heads toward the counter to fetch them a refreshment, Emma meanders over to her family. After a brief exchange with Henry and her parents, she rejoins Killian who places a mug in her hand.

"Hot chocolate?" she asks, both surprised and amused.

"Your favorite," he admits knowingly, holding his own glass in the air.

"To- _the future_," Emma toasts.

"To the future," Killian repeats, clinking his glass against hers.

They find a place to sit and as they talk, Emma gradually and unknowingly opens herself up to Hook. All is well. That is, until Regina arrives at Granny's.

"The evil Queen!" Marian cries uneasily.

"It's okay, she's different now," Emma assures her. "She's not the same person anymore. You'll see. I'll- just stay here."

"Regina, there's something you should know," Emma explains. "I brought someone back from the past. This woman- and she still thinks of you as..."

"Evil," Regina finishes.

"I'm gonna bring her over. I already told her that it's okay, but it's a little delicate and I feel like if she met you she'll see-"

"I understand."

Calmly, Emma brings her new friend over.

"Regina, I would like you to meet-"

"Marian?" Robin interrupts. "_Marian_?"

"Robin?!"

"I thought you were dead. I thought I'd never see you again!"

"And I you," she cries as they embrace. Regina's expression falls as she realizes what is unfolding before her very eyes.

"Mama?" their son asks in disbelief.

"Roland. My baby!"

Emma looks on, touched by the reunion and simultaneously repulsed by the unforeseen complications it has caused.

"You. _You_ did this?" Regina asks accusingly.

"I just wanted to save her life," Emma replies with a look of guilt on her face.

"You're just like your mother- never thinking of consequences," Regina scolds.

"I didn't know."

"Yeah, of course you didn't. Well you just better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back." And with that, the former queen storms out of Granny's.

Emma stands lifelessly in the middle of the room until Killian approaches her. Without a word, he drapes and arm over her shoulder and leads her back to where they had previously been sitting.

"Forget about it love," he instructs. "What's done cannot be undone. Enjoy the celebration and worry about it tomorrow. It's been a long day."

Emma nods, taking a sip of her cocoa.

"Hello lad," Hook greets enthusiastically upon seeing Henry approach.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Emma asks in as cheerful a voice as possible.

"Nothing much. Mary Marg- er, grandma and grandpa," he corrects, "are taking Neal back to their place soon. I was just wondering how long you were planning on staying because I'm getting tired and I might go back with them."

"Oh," Emma replies. "Actually, I was thinking it might be nice if you stayed with Regina tonight. You guys haven't spent much time together since you got your memories back."

"Fair enough," Henry agrees.

"She just left," Emma adds, "If you run you might be able to catch up with her."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight mom."

"G'night," Emma responds, ruffling his hair playfully as he dashes away.

"Well played Swan," Killian interjects. "But Regina will see right through that gesture of kindness."

"I know," Emma laments, "but still, it's worth a shot. God, I should have listened to you and not interfered. Look what I get for trying to be a good person."

"You _are_ a good person Swan. And you did the right thing. Leaving that woman in the enchanted forest could have altered _all_ our destinies. We had no other choice but to bring her here. This misunderstanding with Regina _will_ pass."

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Emma retorts doubtfully.

"Don't stress about it love. It won't get you anywhere."

Emma looks down, "You're right."

"I need some air," she declares. "You up for a walk?"

"Lead the way," Hook agrees, rising from his seat and following Emma out the door. Neither of them speak right away. Instead, they fall into a steady pace, side by side.


	2. Chapter 2

Hook and Emma stroll in silence until they reach the harbor. The night sky is clear except for the handful of gray clouds which litter the vast expanse of stars. Walking along in the cool evening air, Emma's eyes begin to glisten as she gazes off into the distance.

"Are you okay, Swan?" Killian finally asks, pulling on her arm and bringing her to a halt.

She deliberately avoids his concerned gaze. "I am so sorry, Killian."

"For what?" he asks, unsure what she could possibly be referring to.

"Everything," she confesses, her hot breath visible in the night. "The coldness, the snarky comments, the cost of saving me-"

Hook shakes his head in comforting disagreement.

"You have done so much for Henry and I, and my entire family," Emma continues, "I just-"

"Emma dear," Hook interrupts. "It's really not worth upsetting yourself over." He cups her face in his hand and brushes his thumb underneath her eye, wiping away the beginnings of a tear. "I don't want you in any way to feel indebted to me. What I did started out as a meager, pathetic attempt to win your affection. I quickly realized it was a futile effort- that you deserve so much better than what I have to offer- but that didn't stop me from caring."

Emma looks deep into his eyes and she can see that his feelings are genuine. With but a couple seconds hesitation, she grabs ahold of his collar and pulls Killian into a passionate kiss, not unlike the one they'd shared in Neverland.

After overcoming his initial surprise, Killian winds his good hand behind Emma's neck, pulling her into him even closer. His hook rests gently on the small of her back as they lose themselves in the moment.

Emma finally has to break the kiss in order to catch her breath, but her face doesn't stray far from his. The captain leans down and presses his forehead to hers and they stand in peaceful tranquility.

Looking down, he entwines their fingers and begins leading her back toward the beach. They stroll in the moonlight for awhile and eventually take a seat side by side on the sand. Emma admires Killian as he stares intently at the stars.

"Truth or dare?" she eventually asks, breaking the numbness of their silence.

"What?" Killian inquires, confused.

"It's a game," Emma explains. "Pick one. You either have to answer a question truthfully, or you have to carry out whatever I dare you to do. If you refuse, you lose the game."

"That sounds quite dangerous," Killian remarks, raising one eyebrow playfully.

"Depends on you opponent," Emma admits, flashing him a mischievous smile.

"Truth," Hook says reluctantly, deciding to engage in her little battle.

"Okay. How old are you?" Emma asks.

"Well now, that depends…"

"You know what I mean," Emma says, rolling her eyes. "Disregarding the various curses and time travel," she clarifies.

"Thirty-one," he confesses, and Emma nods her approval. "Alright, your turn lass."

Emma eyes him suspiciously, wondering what sort of question or challenge he would pose.

"Dare," she finally states with narrowed eyes.

"Mmm," Hook muses, rubbing his chin in over-exaggerated contemplation. He knew that anything too personal might cause Emma to pull away from him, so he went with a decidedly different tactic. "I dare you to turn Smee back into a rat for twenty-four hours."

Emma's eyes widen. "That's not fair," she objects. "I can't _abuse_ my magic for your personal amusement."

Killian cocks his head and narrows his brow in jest. Emma sighs, closing her eyes and focusing hard to harness her powers. Biting her lip, she slowly begins to chuckle.

"Did you really do it?" Hook asks, clearly amused. She nods and they both fall into a fit of joyous laughter.

"Okay," Emma says, gathering her composure. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Were you jealous?" she asks in a small but flirtatious tone as she nudges Killian in the shoulder. "When I kissed '_the other you_'?"

The captain eyes her sideways. "Immensely," he retorts in a low, gravelly voice. And with that, Hook leans over Emma's body and begins placing a series of kisses down her neck. She closes her eyes and bites her lip in pleasure.

"Truth or dare?" Killian asks, his lips upon her throat.

"Dare," Emma replies, trying her best to focus on their game and distract herself from his addicting touch.

"I dare you to stay here all night. Watch the sunrise with me," Killian proposes gently.

"Sunrise?" Emma asks with a smile, curious but not opposed. "It's 1am."

"That gives us four hours. I'm sure we can find some way to pass the time," Hook says with a smirk. Emma's heart pounds in her chest.

"You're on," she agrees, once again bringing her lips to his.

* * *

><p>Despite the good company, Emma eventually falls asleep, her head resting lightly upon Killian's chest. Hook is lying still, deep in thought when she begins to stir.<p>

"Good morning Swan," he says softly, brushing the hair out of Emma's face with his hook.

She smiles up at him contently. "What time is it?" she groans.

"Nearly daybreak," he assures her.

She nods and closes her eyes as Killian watches her expression carefully.

"What?" she asks, feeling the weight of his lingering gaze upon her.

"Nothing. I just half expected you to find some excuse to leave by now."

Emma raises her head and meets his eyes guiltily. "No more," she promises softly. "I'm done running."

"It's about bloody time," Hook teases.

Emma grins. Killian leans in slowly and places a chaste kiss upon her mouth. As he pulls away, a smile overtakes his face. "Look," Hook prompts, nodding towards the horizon. "Sunrise."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma cringes as she turns the key in the lock and begins to twist the knob as quietly as possible. _This is ridiculous_, she thinks to herself, desperately hoping that David and Mary Margaret are asleep. _I feel like a teenager._

The place is quiet when she steps inside. Emma lets out a sigh of relief upon making it all the way to her bedroom without being noticed. After slowly shrugging off her jacket, she pulls out her phone and looks at the time. It's still early. Feeling the weight of sleep deprivation crushing against her tired body, Emma plops down onto her bed. She manages to squeeze in two hours of rest before she hears the baby cry- a sound which she isn't yet accustomed to.

Knowing she can't sleep all day, and wanting to keep up appearances, Emma forces herself out of bed. She changes into some fresh clothes and heads into the bathroom where she splashes her face with cool water. With one last glance in the mirror, Emma takes a deep breath and goes out into the living room.

"Good morning," she greets upon finding her mom standing and bouncing baby Neal in her arms. Emma walks straight into the kitchen where she begins fixing herself a cup of coffee. "How's our little prince today?"

"Very well," Mary Margaret says cheerfully.

"Bit of a restless sleeper," David adds as he enters the room, "but nothing we can't handle."

Emma smiles, pleased by their intensely pleasant mood. "Hi Neal," she coos, reaching for her baby brother's hand. He grabs onto her finger.

"You look tired," Snow observes.

"Oh, yeah I guess so. I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Are you okay?" Charming asks. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," Emma assures her parents, though they are clearly unconvinced.

"Are you sure? You seem a little… nervous," her mom notes.

"Well, there is something I was hoping to talk to you guys about while Henry's not around," Emma admits.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asks in her usual slightly-concerned-but-decidedly-open tone.

"You know that woman I told you about? The one I brought back from the past?"

"Marian? What about her?"

"Well, she kind of ended up being Robin Hood's long-deceased wife. Long story short- I destroyed Regina's relationship and now, well, I think her wrath has transferred from mother to daughter."

Snow's jaw drops. "Oh Emma, honey, it's not your fault," she confirms. "Did she say anything? Regina? Did she threaten you?"

"No. Not exactly, I'm just afraid..."

"She won't hurt Henry," David chimes in, guessing what Emma must be thinking.

"I know. It's not Henry I'm afraid for," Emma admits.

"Well you needn't worry about us either. This family can take care of themselves, against all odds," Charming insists confidently.

Emma folds her arms and stays quiet, the look of concern on her face unwavering. David refuses to ignore her peculiar behavior and places his hands gently but firmly on her shoulders.

"What's really troubling you?" he asks, looking her right in the eyes. "You know you can tell us anything."

Emma glances over at her mom, unsure of how to start. "I guess there's no easy way to say this, but-" she pauses, "Killian and I are seeing each other," she finally blurts as calmly as possible.

"What?" David asks, concerned but not overly shocked.

"When did this start?" Mary Margaret adds, mainly in effort to prevent David from expressing his objection.

Emma shrugs. "Yesterday," she replies somewhat sheepishly. Her parents exchange a look.

"I know, I know," Emma assures them. "But, I truly believe that he's changed. And _I've _changed. I'm tired of not trusting people and pushing everyone away just because I'm afraid of getting my heart broken."

David looks at her intently and with empathy, but doesn't say anything.

"He loves me," Emma says meekly. "And I want to give him a chance. I think he- _we_ deserve that much."

"Emma..." her father starts.

"David, let me handle this," Mary Margaret interrupts calmly, handing him the baby. They wait until he and Neal are in the nursery to continue their conversation.

"So what changed between you two?" Snow asks, taking an earnest interest in her daughter's relationship.

Emma doesn't respond immediately and instead takes a seat next to her mom. Brushing her hair behind her ear, she takes a long breath before answering. "I've always been kind of _attracted_ to him. It's just- well, you know how I am! I dwell on the faults of a person. I didn't trust him. But, last night he- he told me the truth. About New York. About how he was able to come back and find me..."

Mary Margaret looks into her daughter's eyes and waits for Emma to continue.

"He gave up his _ship_ for me," she confesses breathlessly. "He traded the Jolly Roger for a magic bean so that he could-" Emma's throat tightens with emotion, making it difficult to continue. David, who'd put the baby in his crib and had been listening from the hallway, steps into the room and takes Emma into a comforting embrace.

"He saved me," she says. "He saved all of us. And I've treated him horribly in comparison. I must've been repressing my feelings for months without even realizing it. I guess I was so focused on Henry that I didn't give a thought to my own happiness."

Snow looks at her daughter with an expression of pure joy. "I love you Emma," she says. "And regardless of how things work out with Hook, I could not be prouder of how much you have grown as a person."

"_We_ couldn't be prouder," David corrects. "And we're so glad that you decided to stay in Storybrooke. Even if it means you're dating a pirate."

Emma smiles, knowing she made the right decision by confiding in them.

"Speaking of Henry," Snow begins somewhat reluctantly, "are you planning on telling him?"

"I don't know," Emma admits. "There's not exactly a parenting guidebook on how to explain to your pre-teen son that you're dating Captain Hook."

Her parents smile in sympathetic amusement.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," David assures her.

"It's not as straightforward as that though," Emma continues. "After what happened with Regina, I'm afraid if she knows about us, that she'll find some way to use Killian against me. And after Pan and Zelena, I don't have a lot of fight left in me."

"Have you talked to Hook about this?" Mary Margaret asks.

"No," Emma answers elusively.

"Well that might be a good place to start."


	4. Chapter 4

It was no surprise that Emma didn't talk to Hook. Relationships weren't really her forte, and she would do anything to find a way around intimate conversations. So rather than complicate whatever was going on between her and Killian, she went straight to the source of the problem.

"Miss Swan," Regina greets as she opens her front door with little enthusiasm.

"Hey," Emma manages, not having chosen her words quite yet.

"Henry's upstairs. I can have him down for you in a couple of minutes," she offers after an awkward moment passes between them.

"No. Actually, I'm not here about Henry," Emma explains.

"Then what _are_ you here for?"

"I want to apologize-"

"-for what, ruining my life?" Regina interrupts derisively.

"Yes."

The former queen eyes Emma up and down. "I appreciate the feeble attempt at redemption, but there is really _nothing_ you can do to fix this." And with that, she begins to close the door.

"Regina wait!" Emma objects. "I just wanted to say that I know what it's like- _to lose someone_. To have your heart broken beyond repair. And I realize that I can't ever make up for the love that you lost, but I'm here if you ever need to… talk or whatever," she adds, because it seems like the right thing to do.

"Touching," Regina retorts, refusing to drop her typical, irritated sarcasm. "I'll drop Henry off at your place later this evening."

Emma sighs and turns to leave. That went a hell of a lot smoother than she'd expected. However, there was still something unsettling about the whole situation. The wrath of an evil queen was exactly the kind of thing a person _didn't_ have to worry about in New York. Shoving her hands in her pockets, Emma begins to wonder if she made the right decision about staying in Storybrooke. She felt as if she no longer had control over her own life, and that's exactly what was making her so uneasy.

On the way into town, Emma makes a last minute decision to stop off at the pawn shop. The familiar bell jingles lightly as she swings the door open.

"Hey Belle, is Gold in?" Emma asks, fearing that if she didn't get straight to the point, she might turn around and walk right out.

"Yeah, he's in the back," she answers sweetly. "Let me grab him for you."

"Thanks."

"Emma," Rumple greets a few moments later, his voice laced with an unusual pleasantness. Married life must be treating him well. "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to train me in magic."

* * *

><p>"Hey kid!" Emma says happily as Henry walks in the door later that evening.<p>

"Hi mom."

"Good news- I put a down payment on that apartment you found for us, and we can move in next week."

"Awesome," Henry responds. "Where are grandma and grandpa?"

"They took Neal for a check-up with Doctor Whale. While they're out, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Henry asks curiously.

"Well," Emma starts, trying to put her thoughts into words. "I know it hasn't been long since your dad-"

Henry nodded in understanding so that she wouldn't have to finish that painful sentence.

"Anyway, I was wondering how you would feel if... I started dating again."

A huge grin spreads across Henry's face.

"What?" Emma demands, certainly not expecting this response.

"It's Hook isn't it?" Henry asks without hesitation.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Mom, please. I've seen the way you act around each other. It's kind of obvious."

Emma is taken aback. "And you're alright with this?"

"Sure, Killian's a cool dude. And he really cares about you- _I can tell_."

"You think so, huh?"

"Definitely. And if you're happy, I'm happy." Henry smiles smugly.

"How'd I ever end up with a kid who see things clearer than I do?" Emma says, more to herself than to her son.

"Not _clearer_, just... different," Henry remarks. "But that's why you need me."

"Alright smarty pants, go wash up. We're meeting Killian at Granny's in ten."

* * *

><p>Regina was lost in thought as she meandered her way through the streets of Storybrooke on her way home from dropping Henry off. Things were unusually quiet today and she was thankful for that, as it allowed her to clear her head of the otherwise miserable memories that kept replaying in her mind on a loop. However, a small voice from behind quickly changed all that.<p>

"Geena!" a child's voice squealed. She whirled around in response to her name.

"Roland..." she managed with improvised enthusiasm as the young boy hugged her leg. Robin came jogging up shortly after.

"I'm sorry if we startled you, but the boy spotted you from a mile away and we just had to come say hello."

"I see," Regina responds, smiling down at the child. However, nothing could fully mask the pain of her broken heart.

"Regina," Robin says softly. "Can we talk, sometime? I just-"

"-I don't think there's anything to talk about," she notes plainly.

"_I_ think there is," Robin objects. "Things are... complicated."

"Not for you they shouldn't be."

"Perhaps not, but they_ are_," Robin whispers, not wanting Roland to overhear.

"And why is that?" Regina asks, somewhat perturbed by his persistence.

"Because I still have feelings for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma, Hook and Henry are enjoying a wonderful evening together at Granny's when Emma looks at the time and suddenly becomes anxious.

"I have to go," she announces abruptly, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"What?" Hook asks, confused by her change in temperament. "Where could you possibly be going?" Henry is equally surprised.

"I have to meet with someone," Emma replies unconvincingly.

"And it can't wait until tomorrow?" Killian asks, hoping she would change her mind.

"No, it's important," Emma insists. "Henry, get your coat, I'll walk you home on my way over there."

"Can't I stay and hang out with Killian for awhile?" he asks confusedly. Hook's jaw hitches and he smirks proudly at Emma.

"Oh," she manages, ignoring Killian's smugness. Their sudden attachment surprises her. "Sure, I guess. Just have him home by ten," she instructs, looking at Hook doubtfully.

"As the lady wishes," Killian fakes a bow from the booth where he and Henry are sitting next to one another. Emma walks away rolling her eyes.

Heading down the sidewalk, Emma repeatedly looks behind her to verify that she isn't being followed. Only when she judges it to be clear does she finally stray off the path and head into the woods.

"Miss Swan," a familiar voice welcomes her as she arrives at the meeting point they'd arranged earlier. _Mr. Gold_.

"Alright, let's do this," she replies.

"Ah, ah, ah," Rumple objects. "Not too hasty now Emma. Before we begin, might I ask what has prompted the sudden interest in fostering your magic?"

"If I'm going to stay in this town, I want to be able to defend myself. Particularly against Regina."

"Ah yes, the little time-travel incident. I don't suppose she'll ever let you live that one down," he notes with amusement.

"You don't think she'd…" Emma starts.

"_Try again_?" Rumple finishes, referring to the queen's attempt at revenge on Snow White. "Regina may be vengeful and quick-tempered dearie, but she's not stupid. After all we've been through, I rather doubt she'd risk what little she has left to attempt something of that caliber." _And frankly, she couldn't have done it the first time without me_, he thinks to himself. "Not to mention she has Henry to worry about. The boy certainly does... complicate things."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emma asks defensively.

"Merely that Regina cannot harm you or anyone close to you without subsequently hurting Henry. So I really don't think you have anything to worry about m'dear. However, if you're still interested in developing your skills," he pauses and looks her over, as if assessing her potential, "I'd be much obliged."

"_For a price_..." Emma predicts knowingly.

"No charge for family," he states.

Emma looks at him with narrowed eyes. "I'd hardly consider us-"

"-_Neal_ might've seen things differently," Rumple counters. There's a brief silence between them as they share in their recent loss. "My boy would've wanted me to help you, and so I will." And with a quick flick of his wrist, Mr. Gold transforms into his more recognizable form- a form more appropriate for teaching magic.

* * *

><p>Regina is making the most of a quiet evening alone when the doorbell rings for the second time that day. With a deep sigh, she smooths her hair. Then, glass of wine in hand, she reluctantly moves to answer it. Swinging the door open slowly, she finds Robin standing there- <em>alone<em>. Neither of them are sure what to say and the cool evening breeze passes between them emptily. Regina eventually motions for him to come inside so they can talk. She closes the door with little enthusiasm, but is startled to find Robin standing statuesquely behind her as she turns to follow him inside.

"_Oh_," she stumbles, her free hand falling upon his chest as if to prevent her from barreling into him and spilling her wine. "I didn't realize-"

But Robin ignores her. Reaching between them, he removes the glass from her hand and places it on a nearby table rather methodically. Then, looking back to Regina, he cups her face in his hands and wastes no time in pressing his lips to hers.

Regina is stunned by his assertiveness and their kiss fills the ache that had been eating away at her heart for the past two days. Not completely, however. Unlike the intimate moments they'd shared in the past, this left something to be desired.

It is Robin who finally breaks away, though his fingertips linger on the queen's jawline.

"Not that I'm complaining," Regina starts, her red lips forming a shy, mischievous smile. "But don't you have a wife now?"

* * *

><p><em>"Where might you be going?" Hook asks accusingly. "I do hope you're not having second thoughts."<br>_

_"No, I just got tired of waiting," Emma assures him, holding her ground and grasping his shoulders as he leans in for a deep kiss.  
><em>

_Emma's heart pounds uncontrollably as his lips caress hers with fierce energy. Her entire body is overcome with the same exhilarating tingling that one experiences in free-fall. Barely able to stand, Emma clutches the lapels of his jacket in order to steady herself. Hook senses her unbalance and breaks the kiss. _

_"My apologies," he breathes with a smoldering gaze. "A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention."_

_Leaning in closely over Emma, he strokes the side of her face lightly with his hook. She shivers against the cold metal as his lips find her neck. Closing her eyes, Emma is unable to breathe. _

_However, Hook suddenly pulls away and Emma's eyes fly open just in time to see her father's fist launch into Killian's face and knock him to the ground. _

Emma wakes breathing fast. Face flushed, she sits up in bed and brushes her hair back with both hands. _Just a dream_, she tells herself. The clock reads 6:57 and she quickly reaches over to turn off the alarm in order to prevent it from buzzing three minutes later.

That hadn't been the first time she'd revisited "past Hook" in her dreams, and she imagined it certainly wouldn't be the last. This man had a hold over her that she could not yet understand. Silently scolding herself for the juvenile lustfulness of her subconsious, Emma makes her way into the bathroom for a cold shower.

Later that morning, she and Henry go to look at the apartment they'd soon be living in. It's spacious, compared to the seemingly confined space they'd been sharing with David, Mary Margaret and the baby. Two bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, a living space, balcony and kitchen to _finally_ call their own.

Emma leans against the door frame, sipping her coffee as she listens to Henry explain the plans for his room. She smiles proudly at his enthusiasm.

"Hey _mom_?" Henry asks as they wander into the currently unfurnished living room.

"Yeah kid?"

"Do you think- do you think Killian could move in with us?"

Emma chokes on her coffee, completely taken aback. "_What_?!"


	6. Chapter 6

In the days to come, Emma couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that had arisen in her gut after her conversation with Henry. Although she'd been elusive in her response, Emma could see the motivation behind her son's request and it pained her immensely. He wanted- no, _needed_ a male role model. Try as they may, she and Regina would never be fully sufficient as his parents. Not after Henry had known Neal. He needed a father, or at the very least a father-like figure to look up to. And while Emma wasn't sure that person was (or could _ever_ be) Killian, he and Henry had developed an undeniable comradery.

But Emma wasn't ready to let anyone in that close- not after what had passed between she and Neal. Last time it had been _her_ who was hurt, and as devastating as that was, things were different now. If it didn't work out between she and Hook, Henry would be equally heartbroken, and _that _was what scared her most. _Or so she led herself to believe_.

* * *

><p>"You're learning very quickly Miss Swan," Rumple praises as he watches her carry out a spell. "You keep this up and your abilities will soon match, if not <em>surpass<em> Regina's."

"Don't patronize me," she insists.

"I'm not in the habit of extending misguided compliments, Emma. You're a natural."

"How is this even possible?" she questions rhetorically, still mystified by the power she could produce with her own two hands.

"Light magic is far easier to conjure than dark magic," he explains. "Primarily because it involves much less sacrifice and betrayal._ Your_ abilities are fueled by positive energy, which is a considerable advantage. Good intentions generally yield much cleaner results."

Emma furrows her brow and looks sideways at Gold, inwardly chuckling at the irony of his words. "You're one to talk," she notes softly but with sarcasm.

"I'm not proud of my past Emma," Rumple admits. "But I will spend the rest of my life trying to redeem myself. _For Neal_. And now for Henry."

"So _that's_ why you're helping me..." Emma verifies discerningly. "Because you want a relationship with my son?"

"I'm helping you dearie," he pauses, "because I _want_ to."

Confused, Emma decides not to push the matter any further and returns her focus to the task at hand. Rumple was teaching her how to create a force field around an object. Her cell phone was currently hovering between her hands, almost fully encased by an impenetrable transparent barrier when a shrill ring breaks her concentration.

"_Shit_!" Emma exclaims under her breath as the phone falls to the ground. "It's David," she says glumly, glancing down at the caller-ID as she picks up the cell. "I should probably get back."

"Still haven't told them?" Rumple asks curiously. "Is your family really so against you practicing magic?"

"I will tell them _if_ and when they need to know," Emma states boldly. "Until then, this stays between us."

"Of course," he assures her with a less than comforting smirk. "Well, if you don't have any further questions about our lesson, then you're free to go." With a whimsical wave of his hands and a fleeting cloud of smoke, Rumpelstiltskin returns to his traditional Storybrooke garb- dark suit, feathery hair and cane.

"Actually," Emma starts hesitantly. "While we're on the subject of magic, would it be possible to say, retrieve an object from another world without ever physically setting foot there?"

"Well," he finally replies thoughtfully. "If you have a portal of the proper size and you know precisely where to find said object, it_ is_ within the realm of possibility."

"What about recreating an object that exists elsewhere?"

Mr. Gold eyes Emma skeptically, wondering what she's getting at. "Duplication spells are fairly easy," he announces, "so long as you possess a remnant of that which you seek to recreate."

"Interesting," she muses, though her enthusiasm feels contrived. "Tomorrow. Same time, same place?"

"Sure," Rumple states simply, keeping a keen eye on Emma as she walks away. He was now just as suspicious of_ her_ intentions as she was of his.

* * *

><p>"Swan," Killian greets with his usual self-satisfied smirk.<p>

"Captain," she counters coquettishly, opening the door for him to enter the new apartment. Hook promptly takes her into his arms and places a quick but fulfilling kiss upon her lips. Emma smiles with satisfaction and closes the door.

Killian's eyes quickly drift away from her and into the living room, which is littered with unpacked boxes.

"I still resent the fact that you didn't ask me to help you move," Hook says sincerely.

"What, with all _one_ of your hands?" Emma asks, her tone excessively mocking.

Killian raises an eyebrow. "Are you always going to find amusement in my one-handedness?"

"Mmm, probably..." she admits with forced thoughtfulness. Emma loved the playful banter which had always defined their relationship. And she was thrilled that it hadn't dissolved as they'd gotten closer.

As the evening drew on, they ended up on the couch, with Emma's head resting contently upon Killian's chest. Her mind wandered in the silence, and she gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully as she reflected on her conversation with Mr. Gold.

Stroking Emma's hair methodically, Hook is surprised when she reaches into his jacket, pulls out his flask and takes a sip.

"Rough day, love?" he teases.

"Something like that."

A couple minutes later Emma hears a key in the front door. Expecting Henry, she immediately sits up and smooths her hair, ready to greet him.

"Hey Henry," she says as he swings the door open.

"Hello lad," Killian adds warmly.

"Hey," Henry retorts, smiling when he sees Hook beside his mom. However his expression lacks its normal enthusiasm. And without another word, he begins to head toward his bedroom.

"Is everything okay kid?" Emma questions concernedly, immediately noting his unusual mood.

Henry hesitates, clearly deliberating whether or not to share whatever was on his mind.

"I wasn't sure if I should say anything..." he admits.

"What is it?" Emma asks, both curious and sympathetic.

Henry takes a reluctant breath. "I think my mom may be having an affair with Robin Hood."


	7. Chapter 7

"Emma, it's not your place to interfere," Charming declares firmly. He could see the look of determination in her eyes. "For God's sake, let Regina solve her own problems for once."

"She wouldn't have a problem if it weren't for me," Emma says defensively. David rolls his eyes and turns to Snow, defeated. She smiles sympathetically. "Emma honey," Snow starts, "your father's right. You've more than fulfilled your role as the savior. Maybe it's time you stop worrying about everybody else and focus on _you_."

Emma gives her mother a disapproving look.

"There's nothing you can do," Snow continues, taking Emma's hands in hers. "It won't be easy, but Regina and Robin will work things out on their own, just like your father and I did," she says, looking sideways at David.

"Fine," Emma agrees, mainly to appease her parents. "But if this in any way starts affecting Henry, I _will_ get involved."

"Speaking of Henry," David intervenes. "Why don't your mom and I take him for the night so that you can have a little time to yourself."

Emma is surprised by his proposal. "That's not necessary," she says hesitantly, trying to read the situation.

"Don't worry about a thing. We'll pick him up from school. Just go home and relax," Charming instructs, shooing her out the door. "Everything will be fine."

"Okay," Emma agrees reluctantly. "Thanks."

And suddenly she's left standing alone outside her parent's place. The weight of the world does seem lighter knowing that she has the remainder of the day to herself. However Emma has no intention of going home. Instead, she reaches into her jacket and removes something from the right pocket. Studying the object in her hand, Emma decides it's time to try out the spell she'd been preparing for.

* * *

><p><em> Killian,<em>

_ Meet me at the docks. 7:00. It's a surprise._

_ -E_

* * *

><p>"Regina," Mr. Gold says expectantly as the former queen enters his shop. "I'm surprised it took you this long."<p>

"What are you talking about?" she asks defensively.

"Oh please, you only ever come to me when you have a problem, and I think we both know what that problem is…"

Regina's face grows hard with resentment and frustration. "I have been beyond patient up to this point," she says through her teeth. "But_ something_ needs to be done."

"I fail to see how I could possibly benefit from aiding you in your relationship, so you'll excuse me if I sit this one out," Rumple sneers unenthusiastically.

"I have a plan," Regina replies with confidence. "But I need your help."

"Our partnerships have a tendency to go awry," Gold notes, his voice laced with derision.

"And that's my fault?"

Clearly annoyed and growing impatient, Rumple asks, "what sort of atrocity are you proposing this time your majesty?"

Regina rolls her eyes at his indifferent attitude. "A memory wipe," she states plainly.

"Surprisingly unorthodox of you," Rumple admits. "However, I'm still not interested."

"It's perfect," she says defensively. "But it's a two person job. I need you to extract the memory of Marian's resurgence from _my_ head and use it to cast the spell throughout the town."

Gold chuckles in disbelief. "And naturally you felt compelled to pass this burden onto me?"

"You're the only one who can help me," Regina remarks, the desperation now evident in her voice.

"Not the_ only_ one," Gold corrects smartly. "Though I somehow doubt Miss Swan will be eager to aid you in erasing a woman from existence. Good day Regina. Oh- and best of luck in your endeavors," he adds with a wink.

* * *

><p>"Swan?" Killian questions as he approaches, confused as to why Emma was waiting for him at the end of a deserted dock and furthermore, why she was clad in a surprisingly revealing evening dress.<p>

Emma turns around and quickly collects her thoughts which had been drifting blindly in his absence. "Hey," she greets happily.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Didn't you get my note?"

"Yes, and I stand by my first question. What am I doing here? Aside from trying to be a gentleman and not ogle you in that dress?" Killian asks, diverting his eyes very obviously from her plunging neckline.

"It's a surprise," Emma hums elusively.

"You mean to tell me you've got something better than that outfit in store? Because frankly," he inhales, drinking in her image, "I'm doubtful."

Emma smiles lightly, the way she used to around Killian. Back when she knew she had feelings for him but didn't want to admit it to herself. She loved taunting him with her coyness the way Killian taunted her with his devilish grins, a constant reminder of his suppressed inner pirate.

"Turn around," Emma instructs.

"Why?"

"Just do it," she coaxes impatiently.

"Alright, alright, as the lady wishes," Killian obliges, simply to humor her. And with a sigh, he turns away, shifting his weight to one leg and adjusting his hook.

After nearly a minute of inexplicable silence, Killian grows restless and spins around to see what Emma is doing. "Look Swan, I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play, but there is nothing-"

He stops short, completely taken aback by the view before his eyes. Emma's heart warms at his response.

"Surprise," she says softly, though Killian hardly registers her voice. His jaw falls open slightly in disbelief.

"_The Jolly Roger_..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Swan, how-" Killian starts, barely able to form words.

"Come on," she urges, taking his hand and leading him aboard. Hook follows but remains in a kind of awestruck trance. His eyes scan the deck as if it were a truly monumental landscape. All is as it once had been. With the exception of an elegantly-set table for two, an addition obviously made by Emma. The decor was complete with flowing white tablecloth, two bottles of chilled champagne and candlelight ambiance. "I don't know what to say. How is this possible?"

"_Magic_," Emma leans in and whispers as if it were a secret.

"Yes- I gathered as much," Killian retorts, his usual mocking tone returned. However, he appears to be genuinely mystified.

"Doubting my abilities, pirate?" Emma asks playfully.

Hook's eyes lock onto hers. "I believe in you more than anyone Swan. You know that," he assures her.

Emma is slightly confused by the intensity of his tone, which seems to lack the friendly appreciation she was hoping for. Slowly, she reaches into her clutch and pulls something out, presenting it in the palm of her hand. Killian immediately recognizes the object as the key to the captain's quarters- and his brow furrows in confusion.

"I swiped it off you the other day," Emma admits, tucking the key safely inside his coat where she'd found it. "It was a long shot, but Gold said I could use any remnant as a means to recreate something. I figured this key was as much a part of the Jolly Roger as anything. And it _worked_," she smiles proudly. However, Killian's face is grim.

"_Gold_?" he notes, clearly stuck on her casual mention of the name he so despised.

"_Yeah_..." Emma confesses reluctantly. "He's been teaching me a thing or two. Sorry I didn't mention it before, I just didn't want my parents to know I was practicing magic-"

"-with _the Dark One_?" Hook finishes, rubbing his forehead in disbelief. "Emma, he's dangerous," Killian presses, willing her to see the light. "You of all people know that."

"I can take care of myself," she says defensively, stepping away from him in irritation. "What is this really about, Killian?"

"_I need a drink_," he says to himself, completely disregarding her question. He reaches down passively and pours himself a full glass of champagne from one of the bottles on the table before sauntering over to the railing and staring out at the sea. Emma watches him in confusion, giving them both a moment to cool off. However, she is unwaveringly determined to understand.

"I'm sorry," Killian says sincerely upon hearing her approach from behind. "I'm more appreciative than you could possibly imagine."

"Then I don't understand. What's wrong?"

"Seeing my ship again- it's a bit like seeing a ghost. No matter how much you may wish something back into existence, it's unsettling beyond reason when that 'something' actually returns from the dead."

Emma looks at him blankly, not following his strange explanation.

"The Jolly Roger was destroyed, Emma."

"Destroyed?" she asks, more hurt than confused by the sudden inconsistency of his story. "You said you traded it for a magic bean..."

"I did," Hook verifies. "To Blackbeard." His jaw hitches in obvious pain at the memory. "Who then proceeded to have his crew pillage and burn my ship to ash before my very eyes."

"Oh my God. _Killian_," Emma says comfortingly. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize-"

"Nor could you," he confirms curtly, his eyes falling upon the glass in his hand. "But I'd do it all over again," he assures, looking up at her through his eyelashes. "As painful as it was watching my ship being consumed by flames to the point of no return, it was far more miserable to think that I might never see you again."

Emma is rendered completely speechless by his words, and she tries desperately to mask her vulnerability as they gaze silently into one another's eyes.

"Is that true?" she finally asks, taking a step forward, toward him.

"Every word, love," Killian confirms. And in that moment, Emma realizes that 'love' is not, nor has it ever been, just a pet name. It was Killian's way of saying 'Emma Swan, I love you'.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock knock<em>

Nobody answers, and yet there's definitely movement inside.

"Marian? Marian, it's Regina," the queen announces when nobody comes to the door. She knew Robin was out and wanted to take this opportunity to have a level-headed conversation with her competition. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Rumple had a point. She had to at least _try_ to solve this with some level of civility, else she'd undo the trust she had worked so hard to build in those around her.

"Marian, please open the door," Regina pleas sincerely. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'd just like to talk."

The rummaging inside ceases and Regina becomes suspicious. "Marian? Is everything alright?" she asks. Reaching for the doorknob, Regina is surprised to find it unlocked, and despite the lack of invitation, she steps inside.

* * *

><p>"Marian?" Robin calls as he arrives home awhile later. "Why was the door open? Is everything-" he stops short upon finding his wife standing in the kitchen looking distraught. Her expression is empty and frantic, like nothing he's ever seen before. However, his own gaze shifts to what appears to be a body lying on the floor beyond her. Holding out an arm, he quickly and sternly prevents Roland from coming any closer. Even from a distance, the vibrant combination of black and red crumpled on the ground is enough to make his heart stop.<p>

"_Oh God_," Robin exclaims, not wanting to believe his eyes as he rushes past Marian and towards Regina. "No, no, no, please no," he pleads desperately, kneeling beside her unconscious body.

"_Gina_?" Roland cries meekly from the doorway.

"What have you done?!" Robin demands.

"I don't know. _I don't know_! Who is she?!" his wife cries, shaking with nervous uncertainty. "Who are _you_?!"

In a mix of shock and disbelief, Robin is unable to comprehend the scene playing out before his eyes.

"Please help me," Marian begs softly.


End file.
